In known vending machines of the above type, the outlet of the dispensing means normally communicates directly with the inside of the compartment through an opening formed in a top wall of the compartment. Because the mixing station normally also functions as a user cup pickup station, the opening is located for easy access by the user from the outside, which means the outlet of the dispensing means is particularly exposed to acts of vandalism.